


Knock Knock

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Hansol fights for his love.While Seungkwan afraid and haunted by the thought of he dont deseve to be loved.How Hansol try to gain back his pink Seungkwan from the dark clouded Boo.





	1. The meeting

The blue fitted suit man fragranced in woody musk with a hint of dark chocolate scent focus his eyes on one direction.

He looks at the piece of paper again and again, re-read the name and looks at the applicant’s photo simultaneously.

 

 **‘Boo Seungkwan’**.

 

The stated name triggered his mind. His memories went back to high school.

Last 14 years. Yes, indeed. it had been 14 years since he last met the owner of the name.

The name that made he nearly lost his mind.

The name he keeps on searching high and low.

 

He remembered the exact moment where he last saw the name’s owner.

The soft blond hair, rosy pink chubby cheek, sparkling hazel eyes complete by a peachy love lips tainted by somethings that came from his mouth.

 

The tears that fall from later eyes cause by him. The always smiling face turn glum and full of sorrow. His last words.

 

**“Thanks Hansollie. Thanks for all the time you spent. Thanks for the charity. Chwe Hansol.”**

 

‘Knock, Knock’.

  
“Sir, are you ready for the interview?”

  
Hansol snapped from his own reminiscing and returned back to reality.

 

“Yes, Wonwoo. Please let the candidates come in.”

 

Hansol tried to keep his sleeves up as professional as possible while interviewing them. He been waiting for one specific applicant to come in. 6 down, one more to go.

 

The position for head of marketing and branding had been empty for quite sometimes. They cant seem find a suitable candidates. The one that able to please Hansol’s point of view. Being the CEO of a start up model agency made him fussy and stubborn upon his own stand. That perfectly explained the reason why the position of his wing man have high turnover ratio compared to the others.

 

‘Knock, Knock’.

  
“Come In”.

Hansol called the final candidate and wished that he will be the one he was hoping for.

  
Walked inside a beautiful man in blue black silky hair, sharp jawline with a sparkling eyes hidden under big frame glasses in a full white attire.

 

‘Wow, white pants, such a confidence.’

Hansol was impressed by the first impression.

 

“Please sit down Mr Boo.”

  
The interview went well. Hansol kept his composure at utmost best to keep it smooth and professional. Non of it matter anyway.

He smiles throughout the interview sessions listening to the melodic voice of Seungkwan. Every sentence sounds angelic to Hansol. How much he miss those.

He was 100% sure that this ‘Boo Seungkwan’ is his Boo Seungkwan. The one he had been logging for.

 

“So, Mr Boo. You graduated from Korea International School Jeju Campus. Are you from Jeju?”

Seungkwan flinched a second at the question. Instantly answered.

 

“Yes i am. Is there any problem with that?”

 

“No, absolutely no problem. Our company hold equality values which we have no prejudice upon any citizenship or religion. No worries. Just that, i am from Korea International School Seoul Campus myself. So I thought you might be one of my schoolmates provided that we were actually same-aged.”

Hansol glanced at Seungkwan’s stoic face. Disappointed at lack of expression changed. He continues.

“Your name and your looks seem like my former school friend.”

“I am so sorry Mr Hansol. I can absolutely speak in full Jeju dialect if you need assurance.” Seungkwan emphasised.

“It’s ok Mr Boo. Thanks for coming to our interview. We will be in contact with you within this week regarding the results. Thank you.”

  
“Thank you. Hopefully that i can hear good results coming from your side.”

Seungkwan exited the room leaves Hansol in confusion.

Hansol was so confident that particular Boo Seungkwan was The Boo Seungkwan he searched high and low for.

Without hesitation, he calls his secretary informing that he came to his conclusion and the candidate had been selected.

_**‘Kwannie, how much have i hurt you till you lost your smile? I miss you laugh. I miss everything. Let’s fight for us. May the lady luck be with me. Hope that i am still not too late.’** _

 

 

******☕🍿

 

Seungkwan slammed his body onto his car seat. He rubbed his face while closing his eyes. He tries to stabilise his breathing.

Why is this happening?

  
He was so shocked to see Hansol standing infront of him as he enter the room.

Seungkwan blamed his heart for beating furiously, seeing the dashing tall guy with sharp features looking straight at him.

  
He was nearly choked by Hansol’s question.

  
_**‘He remembered me’.**_

Smiled at the thought, yet vanished at instant.

He always like Hansol. He was ready to stay alone in Seoul when his family have to move to Jeju.

Seungkwan fought with his best effort to gain his family's permission to stay alone with assurance to come to Jeju every 2 weeks died in instant after that incident.

 

He returned home that day with tears and full determination, planted in his mind that he was not worth to be loved. His family were more than happy to have their baby brother coming along with them to Jeju.

There was where he built his new self, hidden in his new persona. Unleash a new monster and hide his fluffy unicorn self deep his heart.

A week passed.

Seungkwan was contemplating either to accept the job offered or not and decided to go for it as it have better career growth compare to his current job.

 

He dont even need to tender his resignation with 3 months notice as the Chwe Agency agreed to pay for his penalty. Thus, here he is. In front of the office for his first day.

 

This morning was such an hassle. Seungkwan tries one after another shirt to ensure he will look his best for his first day. Full blue black attire being his choice.

His grand entrance to the room entrails his gloom charm, kinda like iced americano. It sweet yet bitter but this one is double shot Iced Americano.

Without anyone realised. In the biggest room located at the corner of the office, there was a man who keep still from daydream and memory lane jog took place alternately.

 

*****☕🍿

 

Seungkwan’s first working month run smoothly (at least that's what he thinks). He made few close new friends.

One is VERY hyper, slanted eyes looks like a hamster but hypnotising himself a tiger. He refused to be called by his full name (Soonyoung) but goes by his commercial name. Hoshi. Bear in mind that he is Head of Consumer Engagement and not one of the agency’s models.

Seokmin who works in finance department also instantly click as they have the same passion which they go for karaoke every week.

On the other hand, the agency’s ace model, Kim Mingyu who was also Seungkwan’s housemate during college. (also, the one who informed him regarding the vacant position).

 

In the meeting room, discussion between Mingyu, Seungkwan and Soonyoung along with Hansol took placed as they were discussing for Mingyu’s next project. A new art photo exhibition collaboration proposed for Mingyu x The8 by Woozi Studio.

 

Every photo will include artworks by Mingyu & The8. Exhibition of art, model along side by Mingyu and photo by the world re-owned photographer The8. As for Mingyu, he requested that 50% of profits from the exhibition will go to charity. Indeed this soft hearted hot giant puppy blessed with kindness. They will hold special opening for all clients that work with Mingyu and Seungkwan hold the responsibility for the event’s success.

 

“Kwan-ah~ when is the last date for the artwork submission?”

  
Hansol’s eyes widen in disbelief by what Mingyu used to call Seungkwan.

‘Wow, How close are they till they have nicknames already?’ The jealousy thoughts monologues in his mind.

Seungkwan’s replied broke his  
concentration.

“14 April should be sufficient for a major piece for invitation card cause we need to digitalised it and undergo card design as well. However, the rest can took place as late as 17 July, cause the rest we just need to schedule photoshoot for each piece and turn it to booklet. It wont take too long.”

Seungkwan ruffled his hair before he continues.

“Do you need any help Gyu? If you do? Then, i will try to sort it out for you.”

“Nothing much i guess. As the photoshoot will took place at Woozi Studio, as for the art they had arranged it to be at Joshua Art Studio. They had rented the place for join artwork by me and The8. The personal, i will just do it at my house.”

“So, Mingyu. What do you think appropriate as corporate door gift for this event?”

Soonyoung’s butted in with question and then answered by himself.

“I suggest that we choosechoose  or handmade soap? What do you think Seungkwan ?” Soonyoung joined in with a question.

“I think candle will be ideal. We can personalise it with Gyu’s persona. Hm, like creme brulee or white tea.”

“Creme Brulee, hmm.. Kwan-ah~~ you make me hungry. Wanna grab one tonite?”

Mingyu spoke with his aegyo voice while Seungkwan responded to it by tickling his chin like petting a puppy.

“Sure!”

“Ahh~~~ i have a date with jihoonie. I want some too. Please leave some for me.”

 

Vernon fake cough choked the rest from their casual conversation. They had been too comfortable till they forgot the presence of their CEO in the room.

  
“So i guess, we ended the meeting here shall we?” The three nodded like meerkats in agreements.

“And you Seungkwan. Come and see me in my room after this.” Vernon said it sternly (read as jealously) looking over Mingyu fixing Seungkwan’s hair while exiting the room.

“What have you done Kwan-ah~?”

  
“Nothing, i am a holy good soul. Oh ya, Soonyoung Hyung please send my regards to Jihoon Hyung later. I miss him already.”

  
Soonyoung adorably patted Seungkwan’s head. “of course Seungkwan, you was his baby after all”.

“Awww~~ am I adopted already? Hahaha”

  
Mingyu cut them up.

up.“Kwan- don’t you need to see Mr Hansol?

“Ahhhhhhh~~~ i forgot about it already.”  
Seungkwan rushed to their CEO.

“Bye Kwan-ah, see you later.”

Yelled Mingyu before he and Soonyoung headed out of the office. The office was empty as their meeting dragged late. The clock had ticked 21:00.

 

‘Knock, Knock’

  
“Come in”

  
“Yes.. hmm.. do you want to see me Mr Hansol?”

“I do, please sit.”

Hansol gave the approval allocation documents of few models activities needed by Seungkwan. They mostly deal with each other directly. Most of it, as main ace models handle by Seungkwan personally while the rest were delegated to his team.

Hansol walked and stand beside Seungkwan. Looking down at the fine man from above his head. His blue black hair. Smell like Vanilla. He miss everything, how soft Seungkwan’s hand, how Seungkwan always nagged for his safety, how delicate his looks, he missed Seungkwan’s kimchi, coffee. Everything. Everything he cherish till this date.

 

“So Seungkwan, any plan for the weekend?”

  
“Nothing much, i will accompany Gyu to the beach for his inspiration gateway as what he said” He sassily said while rolling his eyes up.

“Ohh~ Hmm~~ So are you going back now? You took cab this morning right? So.. Need a lift? May i send you home?”

  
“Don’t trouble yourself. Don’t worry.”

  
“It’s ok, I insist.”

The quiet awkward journey back was broke by the facetime call from Seungkwan’s sister.

“Awwww~~~ Bookuekie.. so cute. You miss me, aren’t you? Awwww~~~ i will come & meet you tomorrow ok. So Eat, Ok. Bookuekie. Muah~~”

 

Hansol can’t help but smile by the scene. Indeed he was 1000000 % sure this Seungkwan is the Seungkwan he keeps on searching for.Seungkwan adoration whine for his sister’s puppy. This soft Seungkwan, the one that he miss so much.

 

“Oh ya, turn left at the end of this road and mine is the third block.”

Hansol blinked in disbelief. This block is Mingyu’s block too. 

_**'are they living together?** _   
_**Am i already really too late?’** _

 

“Thanks Mr Hansol.”

  
“Wait, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan frown looking at him. “Hmm?”

  
Hansol reached for Seungkwan’s hand. Hold it tight. His non-existence composure made its way faster than his brain.   

 

“Can we start all over again?”

 

“What the heck are you talking about?” Seungkwan tried to maintain his cool. Yet, dont judge something too soon. His eyes widen at the respond.

 

“I know you understand me perfectly, Seungkwan. I cant even pretend it anymore. I know you do understand me & know it too.

I love you Boo Seungkwan. I always do. This moment, Last 14 years & even in the future. There were never anyone other than you. Not a man or a woman either.

It was always you.”

 

Seungkwan smirk and chucked hearing the long awaited confession. He can feel his own iceberg heart melting.

 

“No i dont Mr Hansol. I dont. I am sorry. I really don’t understand what you try to implement right here.” He tried to loosen the grip from the CEO’s hand but the later just hold it tighter.

 

“I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that happened. If only i am honest with my own feeling. If only i believe in you.. and me.. and us. I am so sorry to break your heart, your trust. I am sorry for everything. I am sorry Kwannie.”

Soft sobs heard came from Hansol made Seungkwan stunned. The mam never shows his weakness, at least not in-front of him.

 

 _ **‘He remembered. He remembered me.’** _Seungkwan patted Hansol’s head softly. Let the young CEO pour his tears out on his chest.

 

“That Kwannie was long gone Mr Hansol. That Kwannie was dead last 14 years. Along with your charity for him. I am just a man called Boo Seungkwan. The man who’s trying to learn about the reality of the world. The man who keep on reciting the magic spell that i never worth enough to be loved. Dont worry. I understand.”

 

He cupped Hansol’s face, looking straight to the CEO watery eyes.

“You dont have to be guilty. That Kwannie had forgive you long time ago. The moment i walked away from you. I had already forgive you.”

He took deep breath and continued.

“So, chin up. Just carry on with your life and so do i. I will be ‘Boo Seungkwan’ your staff. Dont worry, i didnt even know that i will directly working with you. or should i consider to work with Jihoon Hyung instead? I didn’t came to the company to haunt you. I come to work. Dont worry. If you think this might be too much for you? Dont worry. I can resign. i can go away and disappear once again”

 

Hansol’s eyes widen by the word ‘away’. Cross my dead body if you dare to that again Boo Seungkwan.!

He pulled Seungkwan for a kiss.

  
“You will not go anywhere. Just stay where you are and i will come running to you. I will make up for all of this. I love you Boo Seungkwan”

 

Seungkwan shakes his head furiously and get out from the car. Before he exited. He turned to Hansol.

“I am sorry. I dont think i am strong enough for another game or another charity play. I not strong anymore.”

 

That night. Hansol planted in his mind. Even if he have to crawl. He will bring back his love. His purposes of life. His Boo Seungkwan. He will let the world know that he going to pursue his love. He will fight for this again!

 

‘Wait for me Seungkwan. I had waited for 14 years. A little while more wont hurt i guess. I will make sure your brain and heart will be filled by my love.’


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lil light of memories

Flashback ~~

 

Few other schoolmates wooing as they saw Hansol walked towards Art Stream Class. He stood by the door of Class 4-5 looking for a person he intended to find.

 

“Hi, May I see Boo Seungkwan?”

  
“Yes, May I help you?”

Hansol flinched by the honey voice came from his back. A rosy cheek puppy looking man smiling towards him.

  
“ Hm~~ Hm..”Hansol lost his words star struck by the later man sparkling eyes.

 

“Yes??~~”

“Can you be my tutor?”

“what? For what? Why me?”

  
“Cause, mathematic is so not my forte and you kinda the best person who can help me”.

  
“Dear.. “ Seungkwan gesturing his hand asking for a name.

  
“Hansol..” Deep inside, Hansol cant believe his ears. This man definitely interesting. How could there be someone in this school who didn’t know who is Chwe Vernon Hansol.

“Listen Hansol, as you can see. I am an art student. If you want me to tutor for Calligraphy or Art or Sketch, it might make sense. What are you saying now? Didn’t make any sense. It’s better for you to find another person. Do you want me to introduce you with the best student, Moonbin? He might be the best choice for you.”

  
“Please Seungkwan, I need YOU to be my tutor”

 

*****📕📗☕🍿

 

one whole month passed since Seungkwan started tutoring Hansol. Not that he complained, but Hansol’s capability of solving was good enough for him to study on his own. Another thing that made him confused is that, Hansol consistently dropping by his class almost daily just to give him a can of coffee for lunch.

 

It didn’t end just there, Hansol will wait for Seungkwan every day after class just to walk back home together as they will headed to Hansol’s house for his tutoring session. Luckiky Seungkwan managed to persuade him to not conduct the tutoring at his place. If not, the guy might be camping at his place before he knew.

 

Junhui and Chan had been complaining that he spent too much time tutoring rather than committing his duty as Vice President for Art Club.

  
“Ah Hyung~~ why are you keep on tutoring Hansol? He was smart enough to be top 10 last year, of course you scored better but still. We need you more. Can you at least submit on art work for our exhibition this April.. Please Hyung~~”

Chan kept on pledging Seungkwan to focus on his actual designated position.  
Junhui who kept quiet by the side sculpting his arch looked at them in amusement.

  
“Do you actually fall for him Kwan-ah~. Do you like him?" Junhuisudden question left him stunned.

 

_**‘Was he? Did he fell for Hansol? Nehh!! Even if he did, will it be reciprocated? A fine man like Hansol will never fall for him. A normal guy.**_ '

 

*****☕🍿

 

Kwannie~ Do you believe in destiny?”

  
“Destiny? I do but why?”

  
“i think I was destined to meet you and ask you to be my tutor. I cant imagine if it was someone else.

Day by day, the time they spent together had become normal, as Seungkwan and Hansol were comfortable with one another. Seungkwan gentleness and care towards Hansol’s free spirit characteristic. He helped  
to bring the best of Hansol.

Seungkwan was confused by Hansol’s action. His gentle act. His coffee delivery, his fond looks. Gossips had been circling around the school.

  
They said that Hansol had fall hard for Seungkwan. They also said Hansol wasting time by mingling with Seungkwan. It just a friend with benefit, without the sex. (or with one).

 

“Kwannie, lets go for movie tomorrow right after school.”

  
“Hmm~~~ I dont think i can. I need to meet with the student enrolment advisor at 3 o’clock then i have to go and make arrangement our art exhibition next week. and i have family dinner at 8. So basically this guy here is busy” Seungkwan pointed to himself.

 

“Ahhhh~~~ then? Lunch? Please~~ Kwannie”

 

“OK Hansol. OK”

 

*****☕🍿

 

“Kwannie~~~ lets go. I am famished”

Seungkwan took a glanced at Hansol. It seem very different. The later guy seem overly attached. He being too clingy.  
They went to Seungkwan’s favourite restaurant nearby the school.

Hansol accompany him back to school. Seungkwan had been too busy with upcoming art exhibition by the school and more. Along with appointment with school enrolment advisor coming up.

“Oh ya, Hansol. Take this.”

  
Seungkwan took out a bar of chocolate from his bag and passed it to Hansol.

“Seriously Kwannie? Hahahhaha” he smirkly looking at the homemade chocolate.

“Why?”

 

“You are giving me a Valentine’s Day Chocolate? Seriously Kwannie? You really thought we have something going on?  
Oh Please~~ Kwannie. I hangout with you.. apart from tutoring and you thought we have something going on?? Seriously?”

 

“Hmm~~...” before Seungkwan can say anything, he was cut by Hansol swordlike words.

“Why dont you take a look at yourself before you started to think we can have something more than friends. You are a good person Kwannie. Definitely. as boyfriend.. not for me.

Do you really think you are good enough to be with me or you just following the gossip? To be my friends with benefit? Are you that lonely? Are you doing all this to being fuck by me?”

 

**‘Pang!!!!’**

 

Hansol touched his ache burning cheek and glared at the later man. Seungkwan was boiling with anger. He tried to stabilise his breathing before attacking Hansol with his words.

 

“These are chocolates made by my sister for their boyfriend and i thought why not share the balances with you as you love chocolate too. but i guess. I was wrong. You are too self-centred to realise that.

As you already brought it up.  
Yes! I do thought i like you and maybe you like me too. but again i was wrong. I am sorry for everything. Maybe this was a hint given from Heaven. All this have to stop.

I will get away from you & never appear in-front of you anymore. Dont worry. You will be free.

Thanks Hansollie. Thanks for all the time you spent. Thanks for the charity. Chwe Hansol.”

Seungkwan turned in anger and went straight to student enrolment office to finalise his transfer. He was contemplating either to follow his family or to stay back and rent a room nearby the school. With what happened just now. He chose to move. He will be transferred to Korea International School Jeju Campus.

 

*****☕🍿

 

The Annual Art Exhibition handled by the art department had been a great success. Most artworks had been reserved by art lover who support aspiring artist. 1 more day to go. The 5 days event had been hectic for the art committee as Seungkwan, the Vice President had transfer few days before the exhibition started. He transferred the responsibility to Chan. Luckily, all needed documents had been settled.

Hansol and his friends dropped by to tour around the exhibition. He walked meaninglessness and try to look for someone. For Seungkwan precisely.

Hansol stood still infront the center painting. The main star of the exhibition.

A painting of a man’s side profile silhouette that looked exactly like him. In sky blue background and black paint splash all over it. It carried the persona of happiness and sadness in a portrait.

 

_**“Once a mistake** _   
_**140204** _   
_**Boo Seungkwan** _   
_**Acrylic on Canvas”** _

 

Indeed, it was about him. He was Seungkwan’s mistake. He was once injected the happiness and he was also the one who ripped it off Seungkwan too.

“Are you ok there?”

Hansol was shocked by the voice behind him. He saw Jun and Hansol’s eyes begging for answer.

“If you want to ask me where is he? I am sorry. We have no idea either. He said he will be transfer to different school and that’s all we know.

When his painting was selected by the committee to be the centre piece. He was against it. He claimed that it was a mistake and a mistake shouldn’t be held anymore.

I guess. You able to understand it better. Cause it's about you. wasn’t it? He also said. He need to go in order to fix the mistake as he already get the answer for his question.”

 

Hansol’s mouth gap bigger hearing the words after words thrown by Jun. What have he done. 2 weeks since that day passed, he felt so miserable. He realised that he do like Seungkwan the same way as the later but then. It’s too late.. or maybe not.

 

*****☕🍿

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~~


End file.
